You Dont Even Know
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: Vlad cuts himself because of the past. Henry loves Vlad but doenst quite know how to tell him. Henry/Vlad rating might go up. WARNING: self mutilation! dont like, dont read! yaoi mxm OOC-nes, maybe? RxR copied from old account suggest song lyrics!
1. Contagious

Contagious

_Don't know where the hell I'm going,But, I'm going after you_

Vlad and Henry belong to Heather Brewer

HENRY POV

I looked over Vlad's slim body. My master wouldn't even look at me. As I stared at him. Then again, he had been kind of distant lately. He seemed down, bored, and just out of the world. Like there was nothing I could do to help him. I wish there was. But would that be weird? Walking up to your best friend, push him up against the lockers and kiss him. Wanting him to all to myself, not for Meridith. Those lips are mine. Those lips are my drudge… wait… what the hell am I thinking… Vlad doesn't even like me like that. Obviously, I shouldn't either… or should I… ugh…

Resting my head on my arms, slowly moving them until my flushed face was pushed against the cool surface of my desk. I smiled softly, it felt nice, just like Vlad's skin… I'm so sick…

"McMillian. Are you asleep?" Mr. Otis asked. I shook my head. "No sir. Thinking." I said, lifting my head. I looked back at Vlad. He was looking down at his Converse, kicking at the writing a little. His face scrunched at every word Otis had said. I watched him and sighed softly. Maybe high school was to stressful for him. But its weird.

I watched Vlad for a while longer, until the annoying bell sounded followed by the quick shuffling of kids gathering all of their stuff. I stood up, grabbed my Hurly bag and stared at Vlad. I stared at the pale arms that were gathering everything from the desk. My eyes ran to the end of the shirt that I had gotten him (Vampires Suck) there was a thick red scar almost hidden by the black fabric. I looked harder, but Vlad had already moved his arm and was at my side. "Ready for lunch?" He smiled softly up at him. Dark circles slept under his eyes.

"E-eh. Yeah." He chuckled, I must have seen things. Yeah. Obviously too much slasher movies. Yeah… right. "I brought mine today. I wanna go and eat in an empty room. That way if your extra hungry you can eat off of me." I smiled.

Vlad's eyes slanted up at me. He flicked his head moving the bangs out of his eyes. "Not funny, Henry." He walked out of the classroom. His checkered shoelaces clicked against the ground. He paused and looked back at me. "But okay."

I sighed softly as he left. It was awkward. I wonder what's going on with him….

VLADS POV

I plopped down onto the empty teachers desk. I looked over at my blonde friend and smiled softly. I pulled the black jacket over my arms, then closer to my body. I pulled out the a blood-capsule-filled sandwich. Taking a bite, smiling when I hit one of the capsules. "So…" I looked over at Henry. Who was looking at my arm, then at my hand. "What? Do I need to repaint my nails?" I looked at the chipped fingernail polish on my fingers, then looked at Henry. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just distracted." My drudge smiled softly. Taking a bite of his own sandwich. Nodding I looked down at my feet, finishing off my sandwich, I tossed the ruined plastic bag into the paper sack. Henry paused during chewing for a minuet. "I saw sommfin on your arm." he said, a few pieces of bread flying from his mouth and landing on the desk. Gross…

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling out a twinkie. My body started to softly shake as I bit into the soft cake.

He swallowed. His heart slowed. He looked at me and took my wrist, jerking it toward his body. "I saw a bloody mark on your arm. Right here." He pointed to where the newest cut I had made was. "Did you get in a fight?" He asked. Looking at my arm. Running his finger of the new cut that was hidden.

"Amenti and I got in a fight last night." I said. Looking at Henry who loosened his grip on my arm. He smiled, sighing softly.

"Okay. How long did it bleed?" He asked me. Moving closer, I could feel his breath on my neck.

I scooted closer to the edge of the desk. "For a few minuets. But if you leave cuts alone. They stop bleeding. Cos if you wipe the blood away it keeps bleeding." I said softly. Looking up at Henry. Flicking my head softly so that my bangs moved out of my eyes.

Henry nodded and hugged me. "So. Can I come over today~!" He smiled softly.

My face heated up and nodded. "Y-yeah." I smiled softly, ploping the rest of the twinkie into my mouth. Chewing softly.

Henry moved away and took another bite of his sandwich. "So. Are you going to the Snow Ball?" he looked over at me, smiling softly, his tanned skin wrinkling with the smile. _How did he keep his teeth so bright? _I wondered, staring at his pearly whites. Moving closer, blushing deeply.

"Er…Vlad…?" Henry asked, my head shot up. Our noses softly bumped into each others. My face darkened, quickly pulled away. "S-sorry… fascinated with your teeth…" I looked down. Feeling stupid, I rubbed my fingers along the design of the desk. The air stilled, but was quickly broken by a heavy laugh. Was he really laughing at me? Ass…

My eyes drifted up toward Henry's. "Your so cute~!" He chuckled. Ruffling my hair, messing up the already messed up slips of hair. I looked at him and smiled.

"C-cute?" I stared at Henry. Quite confused to hear the word describe me and not some girl. I looked around, making sure that we were alone. We were. Just us and a few rows of desks that hadn't been used.

"You know. Your reaction. And your 'fascination' with teeth." He chuckled and looked at me.

"How is that funny?" I wondered. Then slowly pushed into my drudges mind.

_Must be some weird fetish? _He thought. Nodding to himself. _Yep. Defiantly a weird fetish./I_

I shook my head when he answered: "Just your reaction." He smiled softly.

Henry looked around, then at me. "What did you and Amenti get in a fight about?" He wondered, rubbing where the 'scratch' was.

HENRY POV

I stared at Vlad, who's face twisted in thought. He looked up at me, then slowly dropped his head again.

But if it was a cat scratch. Wouldn't it be lower?/I I wondered, slowly dragging my fingers down Vlad's Amenti was on his shoulder. And they were on an Odyssey to the kitchen to protect Nelly from mutant Zombie's. Then during the battle, something scared Amenti and she attacked Vlad's arm. Only managing to leave one scratch…that was thicker than a cats claw… yeah. Lets just stay with that story Henry./I

"Oh. I was trying to give her a bath. She was dirty and need a bath." Vlad said softly, smiling softly.

Good lucky with that one bud. If you were giving her a bath, you'd have scratches all over both arms. Not up that far. But I nodded. "Oh. Did you let her go after that?" I asked.

"We didn't even make it to the restroom." He said. And I smiled. "So she scratched you when you picked her up?" I asked, moving closer to him. He backed away.

He dropped his head, his body started to softly shake. "Um… Yeah." He said softly.

I took a hold of the thin hand, pulling it close to my chest. "I'm just glad that your not hurt." I looked at him when he ripped his hand away from me. "I-I have to go to the restroom." He stammered out, quickly jumped off the desk, grabbed his bag and left the room. I looked down at my lap and sighed. "Maybe he read my thoughts…" I shrugged it off. What can I do if he did… I cant help that I'm worried…

I ran my fingers along the desk pattern until the door flew open. I looked up and smiled at Vlad when he walked into the room. He closed the door. He looked calmed, though he looked as if he'd been crying while he was gone.

"You okay?" I wondered.

He nodded, walking over and sitting down next to me again. Dropping his bag onto the floor. Smiling at me softly. "Yeah sorry. I just really had to go." He grinned.

I chuckled. "I know what that's like." I smiled softly. I softly touched Vlad's face, the soft skin was heating up quickly. I grinned.

Vlad tried to move his face away from mine, I leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips. I smiled. They were as soft as I thought they would be. Soft hands pushed against my chest, pushing me away. "H-Henry! W-what the hell!" He snapped. Falling backwards off of the desk. His face darkening. Inwardly smiling, he liked it.

"S-sorry… you looked like you needed a kiss." I smiled softly. Looking at him, as he scrambled up. Holding a hand over his mouth. He looked down at his feet and blushed.

"W-what does that mean?" He asked softly. Looking at me. His voice was muffled by his hand, but I understood.

"I think you know." I smiled softly, looking at Vlad.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Just wanna say I miss you,I caught it when I kissed you**


	2. Perfect Weapon

Chapter Two.

Perfect Weapon

Awake at night you focus,On everyone whose hurt you,**-**

**WARNING: Vlad cuts in this chapter. don't like don't read it. Get over it, that's the way he is in the story! So back off!**

VLAD POV

I hated having no mom to talk to about my problems. Cos right now I had a major problem. My best friend kissed me. Now it wouldn't be so bad if he was a she. But no my best friend just happened to be Henry McMillian. Stupid idiot going and kissing me like that. Stupid… stupid… stupid…

I traced a few of the designs on my ceiling. My whole body was shaking from today. I hadn't stopped since he did it. But I don't understand. I though I made it clear to him that I was in love with Meredith! Not boys. Not Henry. Not stupid smelly… okay Vlad, not five anymore.

Closing my eyes I tried to force myself to sleep. Clenching them closed until sharp pain shot from my eye socets.

I looked over at the small table besides my bed. I pulled out a small CD case in wich held; CD's of course, incase anyone looked, four different razors, one small exacto-knife, a normal razor blade, the knife I used in art class that I stole carefully. And then two other small razor blades. I smiled softly at them, then pulled out the large razor blade that I had hidden inbetween an Alesana and a Suicide Silence CD's.

Rolling up my short sleeve shirt I looked at the few cuts that I had made on my shoulder. Sighing softly, I pulled the shirt off, I couldn't have someone finding out about this. They would tell Nelly, and she wouldn't let me out of her sight.

Looking down at the smooth skin and found a hidden place between my ribs and softly cut into the skin. As much as people say that it hurts to cut yourself. It does at first, then you forget the pain when the blood boils over the skin. Though the thing that hurts the most is them getting touched or strained. Other than that, I think the people who say that are just stupid, or have never done it before and are just saying that I hurts. I drug the razor over a few other spots on my chest and down towards the hem of my pants and sighed softly.

It felt nice and calming. Everything that was on my mind didn't bother me anymore. I felt good and just relaxed. Placing a few bandaids on the scarred skin I pulled my shirt on. Packing everything up back into the CD case then pulled the blankets over my head. Softly placing my fingers to my cold lips, I smiled softly.

HENRY POV

Looking over at Greg I sighed softly. "I need some help with something." I said softly, ploping down next to my brother.

"Whats that?" He asked softly, looking at me, tilting his head.

"I wanna know if I'd be gay if I kissed Vlad." I said softly, looking at my brother, kind of scared to know the answer I knew I was going to get.

"You kissed Vlad?" He asked, chuckling softly, then patted the back of my head. "I dunno. Was it just a spur-of-the-moment type of thing. Or did you really want to kiss him. Cos if it was you wanted to then, yeah. But if it was a spur-of-the-moment type thing, I don't think so."

I nodded again, slouching in my place. "It was kind of both…."

"Then, yeah." Greg got up and went to his room.

I laughed softly after him, then got up and slowly slumped toward my room. Streaching for a minuet, trying to think of why I had really kissed him. Other than the fact that I've wanted to for years and years and years. Well maybe not that long, but for a while I have. But isn't that were supposed to do. Expirement with our friends, or was that girls? Ugh… maybe I did it cos of that cut I saw…

Quickly standing up I went to Greg's room and knocked on the door. Opening it before he had a chance to say anything. He glared at me for a minuet. "What do you want?" He asked softly, putting his phone down and looked at me.

"I saw a cut on Vlad's arm today. About here." I pointed to the end of my shirt sleeve, and drew an invisible cut with my finger. "I think that's why I kissed him."

"Uh, huh." Greg nodded for a minuet, puckering his lips softly. "You kissed him, because you saw a cut on his arm…" he paused for a moment. "A cut? Like what kind of cut?"

"He said he got it from Nelly's cat when he tried to give her a bath. But I dunno. Greg, what do I do." I sat down on his floor, pushing a few things out of the way.

"The only thing you can do. Don't freak out and just be there for him. don't push him away and blah blah blah… good luck with that one. Now out." He shooed me from the room.

"What am I going to do about Vlad…" I sighed to myself and walked into my room.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Then write a list of targets,Your violent lack of virtue._

_Lyrics: Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides_

_Vlad, Henry, Greg, Nelly belong to Aunty Heather_


	3. Thunder

**Thunder**

_I tried to read between the linesI tried to look in your eyesI want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling insideI gotta find a way outMaybe there's a way out_

**HERNRY POV**

As I stumbled down the crowded hall way, I looked at my locker. Sighing when I saw that Vlad wasn't there. He never was. He seemed to want to stay away from me. Like I was going to jump him in the hall or something. Sighing softly I closed my eyes and walked. Bumping into someone, one eye peaked open and I looked down, there was Vlad. His eyes grew, as he backed away from me.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled.

I nodded. It was awkward. He stared at me, making sure I would make another sneak attack on him. He seemed more skiddish than usual. He clung to the strap of his backpack.

We hadn't talked in a week. And I knew it was probably killing him. But I couldn't help that I did it. I really liked him. But maybe it was a msitake even kissing him. I stared into his eyes as he nervously played with a loose string.

Clearing my throat I stared at him.

"Can you meet me at my car after school? I need to talk to you." I said. Looking down at Vlad. He only nodded.

We nodded and quickly walked to class.

**VLADS POV**

_Do you know you're unlike any other?You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

As I walked down the hallway I looked around. Sighing softly. What did Henry want to talk to me about? Or talk about the whole kissing thing… I wondered, looking down when I got into class. Dropping my bag by my desk, then slid into the desk. Maybe he wants to ask me out? Or what if he's gonna kiss me again. But he knows I really, really like Meredith…. But maybe. I know we've been friends for a while, but I guess that means we can date. Though I'm scared of it… why would I even think that we can go out. We could never go out… could we?

_flash back __**seven year old Vlad and Henry**_

_Bill and Tom stared down at me. Evil grins palsterd on their faces. Of course the teachers weren't paying attention. They never did. I don't even think they see them and me. Bill pushed up against the chain link fence._

"_Hey goth boy." Tom hissed._

"_Whats goth mean?" Bill whipered to Tom._

"_I dunno, it's a funny word." Tom said proudly as he jabbed his finger into my chest._

"_Oh." Bill whispered back to Tom._

"_Goth boy, goth boy~!" they both sang, laughing at me. I looked down, grabbing my chest, trying to act tough. That's what my mom always said, act tough and they'll stop bothering you._

"_Hey idiots!" I heard a voice yell. Pushing the two singing losers out of the way. "Leave him alone." I looked up at Henry McMillian._

_Bill and Tom quit singing and quickly scurried off. Maybe they were scared of Henry. I don't see why. He was just a popular person. I don't understand why. But oh well. They were gone._

"_Thanks." I said softly, looking up at him._

"_No problem." He smiled._

My head shot up when the bell rang. _Ugh. Time to see Henry._

Walking out of the school I saw Henry. Already leaning against his car, he grinned at me. He looked amazing, and I was ready to go out with him. If he asked me, I guess I like him. But if not, I think we can figure that out in the first few days so that maybe we can be friends again. Or maybe not. If he asks me, I don't wanna leave him alone with no answer. Oh well.

I walked over to him and smiled shyly. "Hey." I said softly, rubbing a few of the new cuts on my upper arm to keep myself calm.

"Hey." He smiled in reply.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked, looking up at him. Shifting my weight shyly.

"Well, ya know, yesterday at lunch." He looked around, scared that someone might hear us. "I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." He said. "And I was wondering if you…"

I looked up at him _yes?_

"Would go back to being friends with me?" He wondered.

I stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Well since I kissed you. We havent really talked much. So I was wondering if we could just put it behind us and we could forget it and go back to being friends." Henry paused. "I swear I wont do it again."

I paused and then nodded. "Oh. Uh. Sure." I looked down and nodded.

"Hey Henry. Hey Vlad."

I looked over, Meredith came bouncing towards us. She paused by me and smiled.

"Hey Meredith." I smiled shyly.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight, Vlad?" She wondered.

"Eh. Not tonight." I said. Looking at Meredith.

"Oh okay. Maybe next time." She smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Meredith walked away, confused on about why I wouldn't go out with her.

"Why did you do that?" Henry asked, looking at me.

"I don't know.." I lied, looking down.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder_


	4. Say Anything

**Say Anything**

Mariana's Trench

**Warning: **Some more self-mutilation. So no complaining. Thanks Lovlies –hearts-

I _never took you for a trick but sometimes I don't know what you want  
I can take it if you need to take this out on someone_

_That little bitch with her head held so high  
talking shit when I cut myself so I could feel something I know is not a lie_

**VLAD POV**

I sighed softly, looking down at my feet, as I slumped in my bed.. Maybe today just wasn't the best day. Henry didn't seem to really want to talk about it. But then again I don't blame him. Why would you want to talk to your friend who kissed you, it wouldn't be so bad if I was a girl. But no. I had to be a boy. I sighed softly and lay back on my bed. Rubbing my eyes softly. This isn't fair. I sighed softly.

Turning over I rolled over onto my side and pulled my sleeve up over my shoulder, looking at the cut that was starting to look gross and sighed softly. Maybe its true. Maybe I should have just kept quiet.

Sighing softly I grabbed the razor from my wallet and softly started to cut into the skin. Hoping that maybe, I could feel a little better. Things wouldn't be awkward between us and maybe, they would go back to normal. Sighing softly I shook my head. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen.

Maybe Henry really had wanted to become friends again. He didn't seem quite as awkward. Or maybe he did, then again. I guess I was so preoquied with thinking that I was going to get asked out to even notice. Watching as the blood slowly pooled from the cut I smiled softly. Happy to know that I could bleed, to know that I could feel something.

**HENRY POV**

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I think I made him angry.

I looked down at the ground and then streached. Maybe he wouldn't mind. I think he knows that I only like him as a friend. Well he should, like if I didn't… I would have told everyone he was a vampire by now. And I would be best friends with Eddie Poe, and then he might have died… I looked down and shook my head. Running my fringers through my hair and yawned. My stupid brother, stupid stupid… telling me that it would be better to do one thing. He doesn't know anything. I would have hurt Vlad more if I would have said that I wanted to date him. That would have made him feel awkward and then he wouldn't want to be friends with me. What would he think if he knew that I was a boy, that liked boys.

But… maybe he did too.

I'm sure there were more than just a few kids at our school like that. I don't see why he would ever think that I was weird, maybe he would understand. Maybe we could date.

Shaking my head I rested it against my headboard and yawned. I'll talk to him tomorrow. And then see w hat he thinks I should do. Or maybe I'll ask someone else. Isn't that Sprat kid gay?

I shrugged and yawned again.

Tomorrow I'll talk to him about this.

_Hurts the same when nobody knows  
I guess that's just how it goes  
And I won't say anything at all_

**VLAD POV**

I woke up, shaking. Softly touching my body, biting my lip. Why did I just dream that. Grabbing a hand full of my hair I tried to calm my heart, that was beating just as hard as it had in my dream. Henry was touching me, all over, and kissing me. Shaking my head I reached over into my drawer and sighed softly. Grabbing a small razor I sighed. _I shouldn't…_ I guess that's what I always say. But that never stops me huh.

Softly cutting a line on my forearm. Shuddering softly. That was the first time I've ever cut this low. Maybe if I don't pay attention to it, people'll think that its just a cat scratch. I shrugged and watched as it bleed. Starting to trace over the scar again with the razor, cutting into the skin deeper.

No one will know how much this really hurts, because no one will really care. No one knows whats going on. And I won't tell a single soul.

Sighing I bit my lip. Trying to keep myself calm, as tears collected in my eyes.

He'll never love me.

Getting up I walked to school, pulling the hoodie down so that it covered my fingers and sighed softly. Of course I just had to do this. I had to be so stupid and cut down that low. Peope'll think that's weird, wearing a hoodie in a heated school building. I sighed and smiled softly when I felt someone softly poke my back, looking back I blushed softly.

Henry.

"Hey," I smiled softly as he grinned at me.

"Hey." He paused and shook his head, trying to organize his hair, "so, how was your night?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Pretty boring. Why do you ask?" I asked, smiling up at him softly.

"Cos I think that we should have hung out." He chuckled and opened up the heavy doors and let me in.

"Yeah."

"We should tonight. Call me after school." He smiled and ruffled my hair, "I need to go to class early. Talk to you at lunch."

I nodded and waved as he walked off. Good he was being normal again. I smiled softly and watched him walk away.

**HENRY POV**

I walked over to the back of the school and stopped infont of the goth kids and looked at the smaller male in all black. "You're Sprat right?" I wondered, looking at him. The male nodded.

"Y-yeah." He looked down, his eyes widening. Proply wondering why someone like me was talking to him. "What do you want?" He asked, almost scared to ask.

"Please just come talk to me." I smiled softly, turning and walking out of the school. Hearing the soft clomping of his boots as he followed me. I stopped out side of the building and looked at him as he stared up at me. "Your gay right?" I wondered.

He shyly nodded. "Yeah. If your gonna make fun of me, just don't say a thing. I don't want you to even talk tome if you are. I hate assholes like you!" He snapped and glared at me.

"I'm not. I think I am. And I wanted to know something." I admitted softly. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Seriously?" He gasped, I nodded. "What did you wanna know?" He wondered.

I sighed softly and shrugged. "Lets see. I think that you should tell me something. Should I ask out Vlad Tod?" I blushed softly and looked down at my feet. It was so weird asking a goth kid for advice.

He shrugged, "why?"

"Because, I think he likes me. And I really like him. He kissed me a few weeks ago, and I just wanted to see if I should." I said softly. "I don't know though. I'm scared he'll reject me for something."

Sprat shook his head. "He never told me anything about hating you. Everytime we hang out he talks about you." Sprat smiled softly up at me.

"So?" I wondered.

"I think he's like me." I said softly.

"Like you?"

"Yeah. I think he's bi or something." Sprat smiled.

"Okay?"

"So you should ask him out. Don't be scared and go do it."

I nodded and stared at the thin male. Taking advice from a goth kid… this is so weird.

TO BE CONTINUED =]

SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT OR LONG / OR STUPID

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

PLEASE COMMENT!

I LOVE YOU ALL

Thank you so much =]

Tell me what ya thing please, and if you have anything bad to say. Keep it to yourself!

I wanna know what ya thing, and if you like this

I love you all!


End file.
